


Soft Soap and Wishful Thinking

by threewalls



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <cite>Tomo wedges the handset between his shoulder and his ear. It should be strange, maybe, talking on the phone with his eyes closed, but it's not. Mostly he listens to Kamenashi talk. Maybe that's it. </cite>
</p><p>
  <cite>Kamenashi sounds tired, worse than happy, better than drunk. Tired means Kamenashi can find his own way here.</cite>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Soap and Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to lynndyre for being best beta ever. Written for kink bingo, "washing/cleaning".

Tomo wedges the handset between his shoulder and his ear. It should be strange, maybe, talking on the phone with his eyes closed, but it's not. Mostly he listens to Kamenashi talk. Maybe that's it.

Kamenashi sounds tired, worse than happy, better than drunk. Tired means Kamenashi can find his own way here.

"Are you drinking your _mamachichi_ , Shuuji-kun?"

There's a pause, what feels like a long pause, but that's ok. Tomo isn't sure he can hear Kamenashi breathing, but when Kamenashi is quiet, he's very quiet. He's also patient, but so is Tomo. When he rubs his eyes, Tomo sees colours even in the dark.

There's a hiccup sort of sound, and then all the words tumble out at once: does Tomo have company; Kamenashi's apologies for troubling him again and so late; can Kamenashi come over?

Of course Shuuji-kun is always welcome. That's why Akira gave him a key. While Tomo sits against the wall in his hallway, he dozes, dreaming of two pigs who dance together. Sometimes, his mind is not very subtle.

Kamenashi starts with the same apologies once he's shut the apartment door, a sign of how tired he is. Tomo tells Kamenashi that he misses living with someone, though this is not the same. Even sleeping in another room, you never forgot if Jin was there. Kamenashi keeps looking past Tomo to a room filled with storage boxes.

Kamenashi wears boots under trousers under a hoodie under a scarf. It's like unwrapping a present. Tomo only gets up off the floor once he's helped off Kamenashi's boots. It's cold outside. Tomo rubs Kamenashi's hands in his own to warm them up. Kamenashi's wrist is thin in Tomo's grasp, but he allows himself to be lead. His hair has stiff spines of hairspray until they wash away in the shower.

Tomo kneels behind Kamenashi, rubbing soap into his shoulders. Kamenashi's muscles are like the tiles on the wall, hard, unyielding, smooth to touch. A nice long soak would be better, but they both need to sleep.

Tomo has filming tomorrow, but only from lunchtime onwards. He wonders what kind of bento catering will make. He rests his chin on Kamenashi's shoulder, asks and gets a whisper back: Kamenashi has a photo-shoot at the happy hour of ten.

"You'll stay for breakfast," Tomo says, rubbing soap down Kamenashi's chest.

He doesn't mind eating earlier, allowing Kamenashi time to return home before he gets to where he will be going. There are eggs in the fridge, nice salad leaves and thick white bread.

"I shouldn't," Kamenashi says, which means he will. Tomo knows Kamenashi's "no" would be more direct.

Tomo puts his hand on the sharp point of Kamenashi's hipbone, waiting as Kamenashi's head turns to look at him, the candlelight flickering in the water droplets on Kamenashi's face, in his eyelashes and in his hair.

"You'll sleep better if you relax," Tomo says, tiptoeing his fingers forward over Kamenashi's hip and then back.

Kamenashi turns to face forward again. He moves Tomo's hand across to soap between his legs with a sigh that gets caught in his throat.

Tomo likes touching Kamenashi's penis, the way it feels, all slippery and smooth and heavy, but getting stronger and more excited until it stands up on its own. He likes the way Kamenashi's eyes slide closed, his weight falling back against Tomo's chest.

Tonight, it doesn't take Kamenashi long to get hard. Another reason that tired is better than drunk. Kamenashi grunts, a small sound, but it seems to startle him. He catches Tomo by the wrist.

"Come kneel in front of me," he says, a small smile on his bitten lips. "So I can reach you, too."

Kneeling up on the bathroom floor, Tomo feels greedy but good, warmth pooling in his belly, as he swallows all the soft, breathy sounds Kamenashi makes.

Tomo usually sleeps in pyjamas, but not when Kamenashi stays over. Kamenashi sleeps better when he's naked. His hair is still damp against Tomo's face. He smells like Tomo's own soap and shampoo.

"Thank you," Kamenashi says.

Tomo holds onto Kamenashi tighter, arm bent and tucked around Kamenashi's waist, waiting for Kamenashi's concrete muscles begin to slowly soften with sleep.

Tomorrow, at breakfast, Tomo will eat Kamenashi's pickles.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting date, so intentional.
> 
> EDIT (24/11/12): This story keeps getting a surprisingly high number of hits given that I posted it last year. If you're reading this in 2012 or later, I'm curious to know how/where you found it.


End file.
